Miranda Bailey on the War Path
by TheseAngelWings
Summary: Dr. Bailey is having a no-good, bad luck, dirty, rotten day. Chaos ensues. One-shot!


**A/N: I am attempting a multi-chapter! Gasp. Anyway, this one will probably have to have some medical stuff in it... Please advise if you have any suggestions! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Dr. Bailey slammed past the glass doors of Seattle Grace Hospital, coffee in hand. She was on the lookout for an unsuspecting intern to snap at. Striding into the resident locker room, she one-handedly opened her locker, and pulled out her baby blue scrubs. Setting down her mug, she quickly changed into them. She snatched up her coffee, intending to take a much-needed sip, when it spilled, leaving a brown stain on her scrub top. Cursing under her breath, she changed into a spare. Hissing loudly with frustration, she barged out of the room and down to where the interns would be. Those dimwits had better watch out today!

Miranda Bailey was on the war path.

* * *

"O'Malley, Stevens, you're in the Pit! Yang, Grey, you're on Cardio! Karev, come with me! Move it!" Bailey barked at the interns. They scurried around like lost hares. Smiling grimly, Bailey strode down the hallway, Alex Karev in tow. Looking around quickly, she pulled him into the on-call room.

"Uh… Dr. Bailey… Ma'am?" he asked, confused.

"Shut up, Karev! What have I told you about flirting with nurses while you have patients waiting?"

"Um… Don't do it?" Karev said gruffly.

"Exactly! You better move your behind up to Neuro with Shepherd. And if I see you even _looking _at a nurse…." Bailey trailed off threateningly, and stalked off. As the door slammed, Karev let his smirk show.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled. Whatever he had done, it wasn't nearly as bad as to deserve that little scolding, so Bailey was unhappy. And when Bailey was unhappy, the other interns were unhappy. When the other interns were unhappy… Karev was ecstatic.

Dr. George O'Malley and Dr. Izzie Stevens looked apprehensively at Dr. Bailey as she shot out of the on-call room. Just then, she caught sight of them.

"What are you doing? This is not an ice cream social! Get to work, and try not to kill anyone!" Dr. Bailey ordered as she strode past them.

"Yes, ma'am," came two contrite mumbles.

Bailey pushed the button for the elevator, and inwardly groaned as it opened to reveal the one and only Dr. Derek Shepherd.

"Hi," she grunted. He nodded politely.

"Everything quite alright, Miranda?" he asked, a little smile on his lips.

"Don't call me Miranda!" she barked.

"Sorry, Bailey-"

"-Don't interrupt! And yes, everything is quite fine, except for those bumbling intern fools." She continued. The small smile on Shepherd's face changed into a full-blown smirk.

"Dr. Bailey, I'd like to remind you that, as head of Neuro, I'm your boss," he said seriously. The expression on his face belied his grave words. Bailey gave him a disapproving glance.

"Derek Shepherd, you don't scare me. In fact, I kinda think that I scare you, so hush your oddly symmetrical face," she said. Shepherd heard her say something under her breath that ran along the lines of, "…Dr. Mousse Boy…"

"Am I that obvious? I gotta say, Bailey, that you terrify me in a way that even the Chief can't," Shepherd said, being perfectly honest.

"Good," was her only reply. The elevator dinged open, and Dr. Bailey stepped out, giving everyone in the hallway a frosty glare.

It would be a long day.

* * *

"Who's gonna present?" Bailey snapped at the interns. These ones were especially stupid, because they didn't have her as a teaching resident. Not that her interns were _really _any better, they just got the distinction because of her. A thin, pale kid stepped forward.

"Uh, Laura- Laura Howard, age 43, came in complaining of trouble, uh, breathing, the, um, CT scans-"

"Don't stutter!" she barked.

"Yes ma'am. The CT scans showed signs of a tumor beginning to wrap its way around her organs."

Bailey studied the woman carefully.

"Page Burke, Sloan, and Torres, would you?" She asked- no, _politely_ _ordered_- the seedy intern. He nodded, and moved away, fishing out a pager from his pocket. Suddenly, the monitor let out insistent beeps.

"She's coding!" one of the nurses called. Bailey grabbed the crash cart, and put the gel onto the electrical pads.

"Charge at two hundred!" she called, and a whine filled the room. "Clear!" A loud snap and still, the monitor beeped.

"C'mon, Ms. Howard. One more time. Clear!" Another snap, and this time, the monitor settled. "Thank God," she breathed. A commotion at the door of the room made her look up. Dr. Callie Torres appeared, with Karev close behind her.

"Bailey, what's up?" she asked briskly.

"Brief her, one of you!" Bailey ordered the interns. A short scuffle over the clipboard ensued, and Seedy the Intern broke free, still holding it.

"Hey, Dr. Torres," he attempted a smirk. The Latina doctor just stared at him incredulously.

"Really?" she asked dryly.

"Sorry. This is Laura Howard, age 43…" As he began briefing her, Dr. Burke and Dr. Sloan joined the group and he hastily started over, to the exasperation of Dr. Torres.

* * *

**A/N: So... Whatcha think? There is a button just below this that absolutely LOVES to be clicked. But seriously... I need some help! I have no idea what to do for the lady. (Poor lady!)**


End file.
